So Sure
by Madjestic
Summary: Elena does some thinking in the dark hours, and its nothing like she expected. One-Shot set after the events of 3x18 and building on the the plot of Season 3.


The dark night was flawless. Not a cloud in the sky. The moon was full and at its most luminous. Stars littered the black backdrop. But the scene was silent. Devoid of the anger and accusations that were usually being thrown around so carelessly. Devoid of the laughter and smiles the inhabitants of Mystic Falls used to wear so effortlessly.

Even in dark times they had managed to keep each other happy and motivated. Even in the darkest of times they managed to stick together as a team. Working together for a common goal. Now they were all unsure what they wanted, what it was they aimed for. What they wished for upon a shining star in the darkest of skies.

Elena thought perhaps she was being too pessimistic. They all wanted Klaus dead, unfortunately for them that meant possibly killing off those they held dearest. Caroline and Elena were still on good term and Bonnie had been starting to come around before the latest setback. Alaric was leaning heavily on Damon, torn between wanting to help them and wanting to do what he saw as only the right thing. Rebekah had exacted her revenge on Damon, Finn and his bloodline were dead. Including Sage.

How many more vampires would die if they killed off Originals? Which Original was the creator of Stefan, Damon and Caroline's bloodline? Who could they not kill in order to keep who they loved alive?

Love. Elena thought about it too much. In all the wrong ways. She used to be so sure of what she wanted. So sure of what she did not want, so sure of who she was. The summer had been tough on her, but she hadn't given up. Now they had gotten so close to their goal and yet were so far. They had lost too much in the process.

Bonnie may never recover from her mother leaving her for a second time. May never forgive Damon turning Abby to keep her alive. She had already turned her back on Damon, before calling Elena to rescue him. She had been forced to undo their progress by Klaus, threatened with the ones she loved and had been left by. What did she have left to lose? What else could she survive losing?

Alaric was walking a thin line between the real him and what he wanted to be. In strict honesty, not one of them knew which side was which. They thought the spell had worked, that the herbs were keeping his dark side at bay. In true fashion of their lives, it was obviously not working as planned or hoped. He was suffering not only over not knowing who he was, but who he killed. Something he was so sure he would never do.

So sure. They were all so sure. And yet everything they were sure of always fell to pieces. The remains lying shattered at their feet as they walked the path fate had dealt them.

Bill Forbes murderer was Alaric. Alaric had killed Caroline's father. Elena couldn't reconcile the idea in her mind. The man who had stepped up to take care of her and Jeremy, when he could have just left them on their own.

Caroline had surprised everyone with her forgiveness. Her first reaction was one Elena expected, and she didn't expect to her words to have as much effect as they did. It surprised her to know her friends still held her in such high regard. That after everything, their opinions remained unchanged.

Truthfully, she was more surprised her words had any effect any more. She remembers vividly days of terror and chaos, where her words were the only thing to make it stop. Just for a second. Her words used to have the most effect on a certain pair of brothers. And now she didn't know if they had decided to listen to her or ignore her. They seemed to be switching between the different aspects of themselves and what they desired.

Stefan and Damon. Damon and Stefan.

The Salvatore brothers.

Who could ever have guessed she'd be in the situation she was in now. Her relationship with Damon had improved as they learned to lean on each other, to trust them utterly. To rely on each other being there. Now she wasn't sure what to expect of him whenever they met. What to expect of herself. What she thought and what she wanted to think were two entirely different things. And she couldn't even begin to touch on her feelings.

Stefan was an enigma all on his own. He seemed to have finally snapped out of his kill Klaus trance. He was starting to feel again, starting to make progress. Only it didn't feel like that. It felt like everything could come crashing down every time they exchanged words. That each time they spoke, the risk increased. But the risk of what Elena couldn't figure out. Risk of them reuniting? Risk of Stefan snapping over Damon and Elena? But there wasn't any Damon and Elena. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

And she didn't know what was worse. Never having to deal with the fact there may be something more between her and Damon, or dealing with the fact she may never get the chance to explore whatever it was between them.

She was stuck between not being able to forgive him, being mad at him to wanting desperately to have that feeling of companionship, of trust and ease that they not long ago had. Back when they were just Damon and Elena, searching for someone they both loved. Living their lives as usual.

Elena wondered where along the road they started to intertwine. At what point did Stefan become the untrustworthy bad guy. What point did he rejoin their side. What point did he risk them all. At what point did he start to love her again.

Her mind was tangled web of interconnected thoughts. She thought one day this life would kill her. Not Klaus, not Originals, not rogue vampires and vicious hybrids. Not even purely just being the Doppelganger.

She was sure it would be the emotions that would kill her. So sure now. She could never think straight, her heart was wearing thin.

And it was in the late hours, when the night was dark and the air was silent, that she wondered if she'd survive this at all.

She'd been so sure.

"We'll survive this. We always survive."

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it. My first attempt at a Vampire Diaries One Shot.<strong>

**Truthfully, I have been conflicted over the recent episodes and the episodes to come and thought this was as good a time as any to write something.**

**I have been writing for TVD for weeks now, but have decided to hold off until the finale partly because its not ready yet, and partly because of the twists and turns in the plot.**

**So this in comparison was rather rushed and unplanned, but I'd love to hear you thoughts on it and if you think I should take it further, my muse for TVD is in overdrive. **

**It's shorter than I thought, it was two A4's in Word, but hopefully my grammar is better this time, I looked it over quite a lot and edited before posting.**

**Enjoy and Thank you for reading! Please review if you have the time! Also check out my profile for other projects!**

**And just in case you were wondering, I'm Delena for the long haul, but I tried to be unbiased, I don't hate Stelena, just don't crave it! :D ;D**

**1,080 words. I listend to the TVD Season 1 soundtrack whilst writing, and listened to Save The Hero by Beyonce whilst editing, I hope to write something for that song at later date.  
><strong>


End file.
